villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeanne Alter
Jeanne Alter, also known as Joan of Arc, Jeanne d'Arc and Joan Alter, is a major character in Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as the main antagonist of Orleans chapter and Da Vinci event, before appearing as a playable Avenger-class Servant and a supporting protagonist in several events and chapters. She is also shown to be a rival and frienemy to Saber Alter. She is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto, who also voiced the real Joan of Arc and her other counterparts in Fate franchise. Outside Fate series, Maaya Sakamoto also voiced Crona, Ciel Phantomhive and Eto Yoshimura. Overview Unlike Saber Alter who is an outright corrupted version of Saber/Artoria Pendragon, Jeanne Alter is an alternate version Jeanne d'Arc of vengeance created by Gilles de Rais using the Holy Grail. As a Heroic Spirit and dark counterpart of the actual Jeanne, she was originally summoned by Gilles in the Ruler class, but can later be summoned by Chaldea in the Avenger class. Gilles wished upon the Holy Grail for the Jeanne d'Arc he pictured in his mind, one who would share his ideals (and prejudices) and take vengeance upon France for burning her at the stake. However, because the real Jeanne possessed the purity of a true Saint, the possibility of "summoning a different side" of her was zero. Thus Gilles settled for the next best thing and created an imperfect copy of Jeanne: a vengeful holy woman who speaks of justice and cuts down her enemies without hesitation or regret; a blackguard commanding an army of dragons, known and feared as the "Dragon Witch". Despite her looks and twisted nature, those are not the reason why she is an Avenger, unlike others who had been tormented or had a bad reputation in life (since her original class is Ruler); she only becomes one for her revenge against Chaldea and Altria Alter over Orleans and the Christmas 2015 event, which kicks in with "Da Vinci and the Seven Counterfeit Heroic Spirits" where she returns with a vengeance. Alternate Forms Santa Lily (Lancer) Santa Lily is a Lancer-Class Servant and a younger version of Jeanne Alter who debuted as the free Servant of the Christmas 2016 event. She was reated when Jeanne Alter unknowingly drank Gilgamesh's youth potion, now she's here to spread the joy of Christmas. There are no records of Jeanne Alter Santa Lily existing anywhere in time since she's a fictional child version of Jeanne Alter, who in turn is a fictional version of the original Jeanne, and the Santa part only came about when she decided to become one. Her personality is actually closer to the original Jeanne as she can be too serious and inflexible and acts rashly at times. A key difference between the two is Jeanne Alter Santa Lily's tendency to panic and cry when faced with a situation she can't easily resolve. She feels ashamed at the peevishness of the adult Jeanne Alter. Swimsuit (Berserker) The swimsuit version of Jeanne Alter debuted as the free Servant in the 2018 Servant Summer Festival event in Japan, as Jeanne Alter wore a swimsuit in Hawaii and transformed herself into a Berserker-Class servant to fight against the suspected Foreigner in Hawaii (which is comical since Bersekers are weak to Foreigners), but she changed her mind and joined ServaFes contest when she discovered Jeanne d'Arc was the top seller amongst the event's participants. Having been freed from the curse of the Avenger Class, Jeanne (Alter) has turned her attention to more important matters: winning the annual ServaFes Artist Alley contest and showing a certain popular goody-two-shoes who the coolest, baddest and most awesome-ist summer Servant in Chaldea is. She has all the hottest tourist spots extensively researched and bookmarked in her handy pocket guidebook; not that she's excited about being in Hawaii or anything. Gallery Alternate Forms JeanneAlterSanta4.png|Santa Lily Jeanne_Ruler_Alter.jpg|Ruler Jalter_1999_Costume.png|Shinjuku Berserkerjalter1_3.png|Swimsuit Trivia *Despite being a fictional character, it is possible under the unique circumstances of the Grand Order for this dark version of Jeanne to be summoned by Chaldea's FATE system. *Jeanne Alter becomes one of the (if not the) most popular Playable Servants in Fate/Grand Order ever, especially after her character being fleshed out in Da Vinci event and turned her into one of the game's fan-favorite characters. She was originally intended to be a one-off curiosity to kick the game off and a freebie Servant given out in her Orleans form, but due to the immense popularity of her concept and of the character herself, she was given her own focus event, bumped up in rarity, turned into a playable character and played a large role in a story chapter as an ally Servant. She has also become one of the primary merchandising focuses of ancillary Fate/Grand Order merchandise, all driven by (nigh-relentless) fan demand. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Female Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Mascots Category:Mastermind Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Fictionalized Category:Arthurian Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains